I have no idea what to call this
by candieflos
Summary: Just something I wrote at 14, that I've re-written for laughs. Idek.
1. Chapter 1

On the last night of summer holidays, 3 girls were brought together to 'celebrate' the ending of an amazing summer. The stereotypical English weather was in full embrace, as the 3 girls sat by the window inside their house, watching the rain, thunder and lightning come crashing down. Ruining their plans for a barbecue.

"Way to end the summer, eh, Mother Nature?" Remmie, the oldest out of the 3 girls, asked her friends. "It's raining cats and dogs out there!"

"But we do get to watch the new Harry Potter!" Gemma exclaimed excitedly, she was the middle child of the 3 girls, but often treated as the youngest due to her height being stuck at 5 foot 1.

"That's true, I do love me some H.P" Faye, the mother of the group, even with her youngest age, agreed.

"I'm sure you'd much rather be back in Greece though, Faye!" Remmie pointed out.

Faye had just returned home from Greece, completely tanned and refreshed. Planning to return home to some British sun and have a nice welcome home/end of summer barbecue with her best friends, she wasn't exactly getting what she expected. Though these girls made the most of their last moments of freedom and have gathered together to have a Harry Potter marathon and discuss the latest book.

"Greece was great, but it didn't have you guys!" Faye gushed, causing Remmie & Gemma to break out in smiles and they all returned to watching their film, stuffing their face on Sainsbury's own sweet and salt popcorn.

...

By the time Order of the Phoenix had finished, at 12am, Faye had already fell asleep on the sofa with her Harry Potter book, still open covering her face. Remmie was way too intrigued into her copy of Harry Potter to pay attention to anything going on around her. It was times like this Gemma could really appreciate her friends and all their differences, but then she also thought about how funny both her friends looked. Eventually she retired from laughing, in her head, at her friends and went to lay on the windowsill, listening to the rain hit the window and the erratic lightning flashes happening outside.

"Remmie..." Gemma trailed off, scared, trying to get Remmie's attention.

"Mmm?" Remmie replied, clearly not interested in what Gemma has to say.

"The lighting sounds pretty close Rem, what if it hits us?" Gemma expresses her concerns.

"Nah, don't worry, it won't hit us, stop being a pussycat!" Remmie told Gemma, clearly annoyed over the fact Gemma was worrying and was scared, yet again.

Gemma wasn't convinced, but decided to just trust Remmie anyway and eventually drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Gemma was awoken with a jolt, after having a beautiful dream about her and Draco Malfoy. Remmie's screams were what she heard first thing this morning and it seemed, Remmie's screams had also awoken a non-morning person Faye, who expressed a muffled groan and a "Shut up, Remmie" before snoring in her deep sleep, once again.

Gemma was just about to join Faye in sleep land again before Remmie started shaking her awake, "Gemma! Gemma! GEMMA!" Remmie was shout-whispering in Gemma's ear.

"What do you want, Remmie?" Gemma asked annoyed, she wasn't a morning person either.

"Gemma... we're not in your living room anymore!" Remmie told her, only recieving a confused look from Gemma, "Look around..."

After this, Gemma got up, she looked around and Remmie was right. They most definitely wasn't in Gemma's living room anymore... and that's when a half naked Rupert Grint or... Ron Weasley? walked down the stairs.

...

"Oh! OH OH! That's what makes you beautiful..." Gemma and Remmie heard the deep male voice before they saw who it belonged to, "babababaalalaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh! WHO ARE YOU?"

Gemma and Remmie stood there for a few seconds, momentarily dumbstruck at the figure in front of them, neither could work out whether it was because it was Ron Weasley or because he was singing One Direction.

"Well, I'm Remmie... and this is my friend Gemma... and the one sleeping down there is Faye..." Remmie stepped up to the plate, to introduce themselves, though it didn't make the situation any less awkward. "Who are YOU?"

Even though both Remmie and Gemma knew the answer to this question, Remmie assumed making conversation and asking questions would make them all seem a little less like creepy stalkers.

Ron stated at them both for a bit, obviously confused, "err... I'm Ron... I live here, what are you all doing here...?"

Though this was a question none of them could answer, last they knew, they were enjoying Harry Potter in the comfort of Gemma's living room. Gemma and Remmie both looked at each other blankly before giving Ron the same blank look.

"Last thing we remember Ron, is falling asleep in my living room. We have no idea how we got here..." Gemma explained to him.

"Okay... well... uhm... maybe my family will know, they'll be awake soon, they'll help you." Ron gave them a warm smile and things started to seem more relaxed, when Faye come up behind them all, groaning sleepily, "yo, were you just singing One Direction? Tuuuuuune!"


	3. Chapter 3

A while later, after a few more explanations to the Weasley family that the girls have no idea why they were here and Harry Potter & Hermione Granger turning up, everyone was gathered in the Weasley's living room, trying to work out why the girls had suddenly awoken in the burrow.

"Tell us again, dears, what you remember last?" Mrs. Weasley probed, she was trying to be kind about it, but you could tell it was getting on her nerves that she couldn't work out this particular puzzle.

The 3 girls all exchanged glances, and Gemma then went on to explain, "Well, we were all at my house, stuck indoors due to the thunderstorm outside. Faye fell asleep first, a book covering her head then Remmie and I feel asleep watching Har- a really good movie. Before I fell asleep, I told Remmie I thought the lightning was close, but she didn't listen to me and told me not to worry, I think that might have something to do with it? Maybe we got hit... I don't know..."

Everyone just started at Gemma, trying to take in what she had said when suddenly, "THE PROPHECY". They all turned around to see who was shouting, and to everybody's surprise Remus was standing there, in the doorway, looking shocked.

"What prophecy?" Faye said, asking the question on everybody's lips.

"Well there's been rumours that a prophecy was made which said 3 people would turn up, unexpected, to help fight the dark lord. It's as if they know things that will help destroy him." Remus answered.

"WHAT THE? HOW IS THIS EVEN POSSIBLE? J.K DIDN'T MENTION THIS AT ALL IN THE B-" Faye had slapped her hand over Remmie's mouth before she could finish that sentence, though the damage had already been done.

Hermione breathed in a silent gasp that only Gemma saw, and everybody else looked utterly confused, questions whizzing around their brains.

"Remmie I have no idea what you're talking about, but please calm down." Mr. Weasley asked her, but it was easy for him to say he wasn't outraged at the fact J.K hadn't included this crazy information.

"But, we're not wizards, how are we meant to help?" Faye questioned.

"HEY! I thought you guys were wizards..." Ron shouted.

"When did we even say that?" Faye winked at Ron, she was definitely flirting with him. It was no secret she loved a bit of Ron Weasley. Ron blushed and looked away from Faye's flirtatious eyes, shifting uncomfortably. Harry noticed, nudged him in the ribs and smirked at him.

"Well... Maybe things are different here?" Mr Weasley suggested. The girls exchanged excited looks, becoming a wizard is only something they could've imagined in their wildest dreams, now the people they've read about and admired for so many years were telling them that they were all witches.

"Well, I think it is amazing how much you know about the wizarding world, considering you grew up as muggles, I'm shocked to say the least.. anyways Molly, do you still have that fruit cake from yesterday, I'm starved." Remus asked Mrs. Weasley,

"Of course, but you are going to need more healthier stuff for breakfast which is the most important meal of the day" Mrs. Weasley replied as she cooked Remus some boiled eggs.

Satisfied with the answer to the recent puzzle, everybody dispersed across The Burrow leaving the 3 girls to talk amongst themselves...

"What the hell are we gunna do?" Faye asked her 2 best friends.

"Well, from the looks of things, YOU'RE gunna flirt with Ron!" Remmie answered, Faye gave a mock-hurt look, but then smirked and winked.

"Guys, seriously, what even is this? Like in the books-" Gemma started, but was interrupted by a girly cough behind her.

"So you girls know about the books right?" Hermione sat down with them, whispering.

The girls all looked at her strangely before Remmie answered her, "Yeah... uhm... we do... how do you?"

"I grew up in the muggle world too, I've heard of them." Hermione said, "I'm surprised Harry doesn't know, to be honest, but before Hogwarts he never really got out, did he?"

The girls smirked at Hermione, before Gemma asked, "Have you read them?"

"Me? No of course not, it'd be too weird reading what's going to happen in mine, and my friends life, before it actually happens."

"I know how you feel, we've basically read all the books, we know what's going to happen to everyone. I feel weird knowing everybody's fate..." Gemma trailed off, looking upset.

"So Faye, I noticed you flirting with Ron earlier!" Hermione winked at Faye and she suddenly become very awkward, "it's okay, he's all yours! I reckon he has a thing for you too, he was blushing like crazy earlier.

Whilst, on the other side of the room…

"So, that was weird weren't it today when Remmie mentioned about some books and some woman or man called J.K right? What d'you think she meant?" Harry said to his best mate,

"No idea..." Ron replied in a world of his own...

"She was pretty hot though..." Harry commented, trying to get Ron's attention.

"Yeah, mate" Ron was still drifting away in his own world...

"Oi! Ron!" Harry slapped Ron around the back of his head.

"Ow! What was that for?" Ron said, rubbing the back of his head, finally giving Harry his attention.

"I wanted your attention, but you're too busy staring at Faye! I know she's got big knockers, but no need to stare, mate!" Harry laughed at his friend.

"What? I wasn't staring! I was just... uhm..."

"Staring."

Now it was Ron's turn to hit Harry round the head, but they were both laughing, and they both knew Ron definitely had a thing for Faye.

"By the way, that Nicole girl likes you mate" Ron winked suggestively at Harry.

"I know, its because I'm drop dead gorgeous!"

"Or maybe she is drop dead blind?" Ron replied laughing.


End file.
